conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Survival
Welcome to the Land of Survival '''portal page! This is my own personal project based of my own idea of a world. I have mixed both genres of realism and science fiction. The two main theatres (for now) are Earth and my own planet Lanastosia which I created to be a planet that us humans colonize. This timeline explores how far humans will go to ensure there own personal survival and wealth. Some of the timeline may not make sense because I may have messed up. If so please notify me on my talk page if any problems arise with the timeline. Background Who is in charge? I am. My name is CnocBride and I created this timeline on the 29th October 2016. My inspiration for creating worlds came from my love of Alternate History. I loved Alternate history but I soon grew bored of it due to its restrictions compared to Constructed Worlds. I decided to create this universe as inspiration from my main Althistory project. I intend to make this timeline into my own little world where I can explore the crazy and dark ideas of the world and see how they fare out in a world of oppression and survival. General Information Article Categorisation All articles are categorized under relevant categories. For example the Theocracy of Ireland will be categorized under Category:Nations (LOS). That nations category will then be categorized under the Land of Survival category. This is the same for Geography, Politics, Religion and many otherss Timelines Timelines are mostly a characteristic of the Alternate History wiki though from my use of them they are highly useful and help plan the course of a certain thing. I have decided to make timelines under the following headings. * Timelines by country (e.g. Timeline of the Sultanate of Istanbul) * Timelines by geographical region (e.g Timeline of Central Europe) * Timelines by conflict (e.g. Timeline of the Great Eurasian War) This ensure good organisation and legibility of the storyline. Article Naming All articles will have the (LOS) after there name to indicate there membership of the '''Land of Survival '''universe. Some articles may share the same name but originate in different countries, therefore the articles will also have the country in brackets along with (LOS) beside it. Article Rating Articles are all rated on a scale * High Importance Articles - These articles are hugely important to the story of the Land of Survival series and as much information must be written on them. * Mid Importance Articles - Necessary information and a bit of backstory must be written for these articles. Huge detail is not needed however. * Low Importance Articles - These articles only need very basic information and little backstory. Timelines '''Timelines by country (Insert Template) Timelines by geographical region (Insert Template) Timelines by conflict (Insert Template) Joining the Project I am looking for help in writing some lore for outside of earth. Maybe you want to make another planet? Or another solar system? Or even a entire galaxy. I am happy to accept as I am largely concentrating on Planet Earth. If you would like to join please message me with a few details of past experiences of Conworlding. Planets * Earth - The main theatre for the world. * Lanastosia - The first ever colonized planet. I intend to add more planets to the series as humans quickly advance and become more technologically superior to other races. Nations All nations currently on earth are considered canon unless they are mentioned as a different country within the timeline. For example Myanmar does not exist as it has been replaced by the Myanmar Junta.Category:Land of Survival